Shattered
by Troober
Summary: Guilt, Shame, and Tragedy. It's what comes along with being Spider-man. It's both a gift and a curse. Percy never asked to become Spider-man, but it just came and complicated his life. "With great power comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben had told him. He only wanted to be normal and have no worries, being a teenager, but no hero has a happy ending.


**Hey guys! Uh..This is my first story writing and all. Hope you enjoy it!**

Have you ever had those moments when you'd wish you were normal like other people? My whole life consists of those moments, but I know that my life will never be normal. It's just that hope you have that you'll be just like everybody else after you fix all the things that makes you different. That's what keeps you going.

I was on my skateboard riding to school, and I was running late. _Crap_ I thought, while picking up my skateboard running up the steps towards the entrance of the school. And there I saw her.

Annabeth Chase. She has my best friend for as long as I could remember. She's been one of the only things that kept me sane. But, we're drifting apart. The only times that I see her is when she is tutoring me. Honestly, I don't even know if we're even considered friends anymore. I shook my head to clear the thoughts before running off to class.

"You're late Mr. Jackson." My teacher's voice states with a disapproving tone. He peered at me from behind his glasses. I walked to my seat and sat, embarrassed of all the attention I was getting.

"I know."

I had roughly hit the lockers from being shoved by Ethan Nakamura. He always had this sadistic grin with a crazy gleam in his dark eyes whenever he was about to hurt me. Everything about this guy is dark and creepy.

"Hey, Prissy." Ethan said in a low voice, his hand gripping onto the collar of my shirt. "You ready?" He asked before pulling me then pushing me back against the locker. He looked at his buddies and smirked. They all started advancing onto me. I had frozen in place, by the time I got my senses back to run, it was too late.

I was laying flat on the ground, too tired to get up. I had taken all the hits Ethan and his gang gave me. I have no idea why they like to beat me up. Maybe they hurt me because I'm dyslexic and has ADHD. Maybe it's because I'm scrawny and only have close to no friends. I looked at a nearby clock, nearly getting up at an instant. _Gosh, Percy. You're such a fool. You're late for tutoring with Annabeth. _I scolded myself while running to the janitor's closet to grab my skateboard.

I ran through the busy streets of Manhattan, trying to dodge other pedestrians. _If you mess this up she'll never tutor you again._ I began cursing under my breath knowing that if I fail anymore classes, I will fail the 8th grade. I ran into the house, seeing Annabeth sitting down at the kitchen table doing her homework.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized, while grabbing a seat of my own. I put my backpack on my lap and grabbed all the materials I'll need to do my homework. I began to work. I didn't really need tutoring considering I had straight C's, but I just wanted to spend time with Annabeth since she always stays at least 10 feet away from me.

She had changed so much ever since middle school started. I guess she began to understand how much of a loser I really was. It wasn't all that bad considering that I had Grover and Nico, who are also social outcasts. While Annabeth was off with the popular people, Ethan and his gang of meatheads would gang up on Nico, Grover, and I. I guess they're my only true friends.

"Huh?" I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face. I hadn't noticed I was done with my homework until Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face. She gave me a confused look.

"Are you okay?" She asked while grabbing my homework from underneath my forearms to check it. "I've been calling your name for about 5 minutes… you just stared blankly at your paper after you finished." She says as I see her make corrections on my work. I was about to say something until I heard the door open and close.

"Hey dear," My Aunt May says with a big smile while patting Annabeth's shoulder as she passes her and goes towards the fridge. "How've you been? I haven't seen you here other than the times you're tutoring Percy."

"How_ have_ you been doing Anna?" Is Percy doing better in his studies now?" My Uncle Ben asks while taking a seat right beside her, looking at her correct my work. "Is Percy doing better in his studies now?"

"I've been busy… but other than that, I'm doing just great." She says with a bright smile. She was always happy around my aunt and uncle, but then again, who isn't? "Percy's doing a whole heck of a lot better than before.. I don't think he needs a tutor anymore." She says, showing Uncle Ben my work and how I've barely had any mistakes now.

"WHAT?!" We all asked at the same time, Aunt May dropping the spoon as she was at the stove, cooking. We were all shocked to hear that I, Percy Jackson, didn't need a tutor anymore. I was a bit disappointed, to be honest. Tutoring was the only way for her to be around me without avoiding me like I'm the plague.

"Well, congratulations Percy, I'm proud of you." Aunt may said, resuming to her cooking. "Would you like to have dinner with us to celebrate, Annabeth?"

"Oh no, I couldn't… I'm going to having dinner with my father." Annabeth replies politely with a smile. Gosh, she's so pretty when she smiles. "I should start heading home before it gets late, thanks for the offer though." She gets up, grabbing all of her stuff then leaving.

"She's a good girl," Uncle Ben says while trying to get a bite of the garlic bread, "and smart too- Ouch!" He had gotten his hand slapped by Aunt May.

We all sat at the table together eating spaghetti with garlic bread. We all shared laughs and jokes as we ate. We had small talk about anything and everything.

"Percy, we want to talk to you about something important." Uncle Ben said while wiping his hands on a napkin. He and Aunt May exchanged a look, then said "We want to move to Midtown and wanted to know if that's okay with you."

"What? Why?" This completely caught me off guard. What would I tell Grover and Nico? How about Annabeth? A million questions popped up into my mind a second.

"We thought it would be better there, and since you are graduating middle school in a few weeks, it would be more of a convenience." Uncle Ben said, holding his hands out with his palms facing up, a habit he has when trying to reason. "I have a job opportunity there and plus, it's a new start you could start fresh."

"Really?" This had caught my attention. A new start? If I went there, people wouldn't think of me as a plague and I could be smarter. _What are you doing? Think about Nico and Grover. _I mentally cursed, how could I forget about them? They are my best friends. I can't just leave them like that.

"What do you think?" Aunt May asked, holding Uncle Ben's hand with both of hers. I know that we aren't doing that good with money and since Uncle Ben had another opportunity, it might just help out. They took me in after my parents disappeared, this is the least I could do. I sighed.

"I'll think about it."

**What do you guys think? I think I did a decent job at writing this. He won't become Spiderman for a few chapters. Review on what you think I could improve on.**


End file.
